bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Kai is one of Naraku's close generals and a rival to Kenji Misaki. Appearance His appearance is that of a lean, young man with blonde hair. His outfit is sort of like a military uniform. It consists of a blue jacket which has two long shoulder edges hanging. Under that he wears a white hakama, black pants and blue boots. Personality He is usually a serious person, almost never showing any signs of happiness or enjoyment. This is an exception when he is facing his rival Kenji Misaki, to which he get's very arrogant and excited about, constantly putting Kenji down. He has also shown to act partially informal with Naraku, chatting with him in a casual tone. Plot A battle of survival History Not much is known about his history, but he was in the same squad as Kenji, while they were in soul society. They quickly became friends and then rivals. While they were on a mission together, somehow Kai got dragged into hell while saving Kenji. He then got found and brought up by Naraku, which then made him one of his generals. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power His spiritual power is extremely high. When first shown, he was able to surprise people of Tomari's caliber and Kenji remained in shock (albeit this is probably because he thought Kai was dead). His spiritual power is the elemental representative of ice. He was able to freeze the ground with just his spiritual power. Also while he was angry, he generated a blizzard, without his zanpakutou. Master Swordsmanship Specialist His skill in swordsmanship is fierce. He is able to effortlessly fight opponents of Kenji Misaki's caliber. His style involves alot of speed, with acrobatics and agility to overwhelm his opponents with many attacks. Flash step master His skill in flash step is extremely high. He is able to easily keep up with the likes of Kenji Misaki. Kido expert He has shown skill in kido. He was able to use a level 63 hado without incantation with ease. Zanpakutou Namida no fuyu: Is the name of his zanpakutou. It's sealed form takes the form of a long nodachi, with an unusual hilt and green handle. Shikai: His shikai is released by " wipe your tears." When released, it takes it's sealed form appearance, with the only difference that a white aura surrounds him. Shikai Special Ability: His shikai's special abiity is to freeze the environment at any time without or with his blade. Reito namida: Sheru(lit: Frozen tear: shell) This technique creates a large column of ice around Kai. With this technique he was able to deflect a Getsuga tensho with ease. Toketsu Suru(lit:frozen-will) This technique envelops Kai's blade in pure white spiritual energy, which then rekeases in a manner similar to Rukia's Hakuren. The power of this technique was able to freeze, and then shatter it consequently. Nikushimi Fubuki:(lit: hatred-blizzard) This technique creates a blizzard surrounding his opponent. The blizzard makes the opponent unable to see anything. Toketsu zoo(lit: frozen-hatred) This technique is subsequenntly used after Nikushimi Fubuki. This technique freezes the blizzard created by him. Trapping the opponent.